Aislyn Latona
Name: Aislyn Latona District: 8 Age: 17 Height: '''5'6 '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapon Of Choice: Bow and Arrow; Sword Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong rings, she's going to head towards the cornucopia. Before anything else, she'll quickly scan the area, and head towards a spot that is mostly unoccupied and sprint towards that direction. If she finds anything useful, she'll grab it, whatever it is. If she can, she'll try to find a weapon, preferably, a bow & arrow or sword but, if it looks too risky, she waste her time. She will avoid the other tributesand will take her distance. She will try to be stealthy and largely unseen, having eyes on the back of her head at all times. She won't kill anyone unless necessary. However, if she is threatened or forced to do so, she won't hesitate with making that cannon sound. Strenghts: She is very excelled in her accuracy. She is very resourceful and intelligent as well. Weaknesses: She cannot think of swimming, knowing she'll drown within seconds upon contact with water too deep. She also isn't the best firebuilder around. Personality Even though Ailsyn is one of the most popular and prettiest girls at school, she is generous and kind. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of the group of girls she calls friends, often making snarky comments, and is not afraid to speak what she really thinks of a person. She is hearfelt and kind-hearted, compassionate and strong. Aislyn is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. She tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature. Backstory Raised and brought up by her parents, she was conceived within the borders of District 8 in the Merchant's Quarter. She was the third of nine energetic children, all of whom loved and respected her. The Latona's weren't rich at all, despite her extended family's undying effort to serve food on the table. However, a pure of heart is what filled the banks that was laid within the family. Her father, was loving and warm and did whatever he could to keep his family from falling into the cracks of starvation. He worked two full-time jobs as both a janitor and tailor. Her mother, also caring and strong, gave up her dreams of becoming a designer to work as a teacher and weaver. They managed through the love and concern for one another, content with the time and how it passed. Then it changed. When she was only 9, work was crammed into her agenda. Everyday, she would be forced to cross the bridge which split the overpopulated District into halves to get to her destination. She worked more than 60 hours a week, and still kept up her school, refusing to drop out, hoping to one day become a politician or something in the medical field. Anything to help her family. When she was 11, her mother and three younger siblings were killed in a fire at work, in the factory next to Aislyn's. The Peacekeepers, refused to let the weavers leave the building and locked them shut within it's doors, forcing them to work. The fire rippled through the building and engulfed the factory in flames. All who were within the building were killed. No Peacekeepers were harmed. In a fit of rage, her father and eldest brother joined a secret Resistance, formed to stop the tyranny set by the iron fist of the Capitol and it's peacekeeper's. As they fought bravely, their numbers dwindled as their strongholds were repeatedly bombed by Capitol hovercraft. Aislyn's 6-year-old sister was the first of hundreds massacred, which followed after the decleration of war. Once the battles were quelled, Aislyn and her remaining siblings, Dedrik(19), Liana(7), and Crist(4), were sent to live with their elderly grandmother, who ran an apothecary shop on the other side of the District. Realizing that they were the only family she had left, she vowed to provide and protect them, working and hunting along side her brother. As the year's passed, the five became inseparable, and love flourished within the house once again. When Reaping day clawed at the unpainted doorstep of the home, Aislyn's name was the one printed upon the white envelope which was held between the finger's of the escort. But, this time she is prepared. With undying love and courage built in her veins, she vows to come back with a golden tiara above her head. The next time she walks into a home, she'll see the words "Victor's Villiage" printed along the house's columns. Category:District 8 Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:*Kyoni~Kara* 's Tributes